


The words we don't have to say

by officialeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just some soft shit, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialeren/pseuds/officialeren
Summary: Eren and Levi share a sweet moment.





	The words we don't have to say

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I haven't written a fic in years so this is probably really shitty to those pro fics writers out there, but I wanted to get the ball rolling somehow so I could write many more fics and yeah... I tried. There's probably a ton of mistakes especially with the verb tenses, but you be the judge. I just wanted to write something cute between these two because they make me so soft so get ready for some fluffy shit.

 “Let’s go for a walk in the park.” Levi said out of the blue.

It was five in the afternoon on a Saturday and he and Eren were lazying around on the couch watching a rather boring movie on Netflix. Eren turned to Levi, slightly surprised at what he was asking considering Levi wasn’t one to go for walks, especially not in a park filled with people.

 “ _You_ want to go to the park? Now?” Eren asked incredulously. Levi rolled his eyes, removing his head from the crook of Eren’s neck where he’d been resting it.

“Nevermind, forget it.” Levi turned his attention back to the television, annoyed.

“Come on, I didn’t mean it like that. It just surprised me is all.” Eren got up and held his hand out for Levi to take. “Come on, let’s go.”

“No, I don’t wanna go anymore. Go by yourself.” Levi was slightly pouting and Eren tried and failed to hold back a smile at his boyfriend’s adorableness.

“No, no, let’s go, I want go to the park with you.” Eren insisted, his small smile growing with affection. Levi eyed the hand Eren was offering and then trailed his gaze up to Eren’s face, he’d never been able to resist Eren’s bright, beautiful, amber eyes and this time was no different. He sighed in defeat and took Eren’s hand. After Eren turned off the TV, they put their shoes on and left their apartment.

-

It was a beautiful day, there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky and the trees were swaying gently in the breeze. It would’ve been perfect if not for the many people who had also thought spending the day at the park was a great idea.

Eren and Levi were walking down a paved path, Eren’s arm around Levi’s shoulder and Levi’s around Eren’s waist. They’d been strolling in silence until Eren finally spoke up.

“Not to be annoying, but I thought you didn’t like coming here. Why the sudden need?”

“I thought you didn’t want to be annoying.” Levi deadpanned. Eren tsked and flicked Levi’s ear.

“Just tell me.” Levi sighed at Eren’s prodding, realizing he’d have to confess or risk having to deal with more interrogating.

“Fine, theres something I want you to see. And don’t ask me anything else, just wait until we get there.” Eren narrowed his eyes at Levi, Levi looked right back at him with a stare that meant to let things be. Eren sighed, accepting his loss at their little staring contest and continued walking down the path without another word.

-

They’d been walking for what seemed like an hour, but in reality was just under five minutes. Eren wanted to complain, but he thought he’d probably used up all his Annoy Levi Cards and didn’t want to further irritate the raven.

After a while, Eren noticed that the further they went, the less people they saw. Suddenly, Levi goes off the beaten path and into the forest. There had been a small abandoned path which Eren didn’t want to admit creeped him out just a little, but he trusted Levi to not lead him into some abandoned murder shack.

After a while of Levi dragging him through the shrubbery, the trees started to spread out and they’d reached an enourmous clearing. There were trees taller than Eren had ever seen, scattered rays of sunlight beaming through the spaces between the leaves. Upon further inspection, a lone well sat in the middle of the clearing, it was old, but it looked new as if frozen in time. It all looked like something out of a dream.

“Levi, this is beautiful.” Eren observed, letting go of Levi’s hand and walking towards the well. “How did you even find this place?”

“I was jogging around here the other day and I noticed the little path, I thought it was some kind of shortcut so I walked down it and saw all of this.” Levi gestured towards the space. “I thought you’d really like it.”

“Well, you were right. I doesn’t even look real. Look there’s actual water in this well and not a ghost lady.” Levi chuckled at Eren’s reference.

“I’m glad you like it.” Levi spoke softly, staring loving at the back of Eren’s head. He’s always found Eren’s childlike wonder endearing. He’d never admit it though.

Eren turned around to face Levi and caught his expression just before he looked down, avoiding his eyes. Eren huffed out a laugh.

Whenever Levi did something romantic for Eren, he’d always be the one who got shy, which Eren thought was adorable considering he’s the one that should be shy in the first place. Eren leaned back against the well and reached out for Levi’s hand, pulling the raven close before wrapping his arms around his waist.

“It’s really cute when you do that.”

“Do what?” Still avoiding Eren’s eyes, Levi trailed his hands up Eren’s chest and rested them on his collarbone, a soft blush spreading over his cheeks.

“Every time you do something romantic you get all mushy it’s adorable.” Levi tsked, covering his cheeks with his hands.

“Shut up.” Levi pressed his face into Eren’s chest, but Eren wasn’t having it. He took hold of Levi’s chin and titled his head back slightly so Levi could look at him. When their eyes met, everything went quiet. Levi suddenly couldn’t hear the swaying of the trees or the birds flying up above them. All he could hear was the thrum of his heart pounding in his chest. After all these years, Eren still manages to make him feel like jello. Levi can’t control the wave of affection that hits him straight in the chest.

“Eren… I really love you. More than anything. I want you to know that.” Levi confesses, eyes not leaving Eren’s. “I know I don’t say it a lot, but-“

Eren interrupts Levi with a chaste kiss on the lips. One kiss turns into two, then three, but this time Eren doesn’t pull away. Any protests die on his tongue as Levi melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Eren’s neck and sliding a hand into the youngers boy’s long chocolate locks. The kiss isn’t rushed or desperate, its simply sweet and full of pure unconditional love. Levi’s lips graze over Eren’s and he realizes theres nothing he enjoys more than feeling Eren’s mouth against his and feeling the tip of his tongue silently asking for entry, which Levi wholeheartedly accepts with a shiver. Everything about this is addicting and if it weren’t for the need to breathe they’d be content with staying like this forever, just holding each other close and kissing the days away. It was Eren who eventually managed to drag himself away from Levi’s lips and leaned his forehead against the raven’s, his eyes focused on Levi’s still closed ones.

“You don’t have to say it Levi. I already know.” Eren spoke after catching his breath, smiling lovingly at the single most precious person in his life. Levi opened his eyes and stared right back into Eren’s firey amber gaze. He could feel the searing blush spread on his cheeks, but for now he didn’t mind Eren seeing it. Nor did he mind showing the brunette the soft affectionate smile forming on his face. For all their petty arguments and their disagreements and generally everything that made them such an unbelievable pair, Eren and Levi loved each other deeply and no matter what they’ll always be aware of this and find each other time and time again until the earth stops turning.

The stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, just embracing and sharing innocent kisses and exchanging sweet nothings until the sunset.

“Let’s go home.” Levi whispered after stamping one last kiss to Eren’s jaw. Eren nodded and slid his hand into Levi’s smaller one, squeezing it slightly, saying those precious words he doesn’t have to say out loud for Levi to understand him.

_“I love you”._

And when Levi let go of Eren’s hand to link their arms together and lean his head against his lover’s shoulder, Eren read him loud and clear.

_“I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHH thanks for reading this, please tell me if it was good, I LOVE feedback!


End file.
